The Underworld
Note: This article is about a faction which no longer exists. '''The Underworld' was a criminal faction that operated under the cover of a repossession agency known as "The Finders", so named for their unofficial motto "Finders, Keepers". Background Deadpool was the first person to meet Ezio when he arrived in the Multiverse, which nearly turned into assassin vs. assassin struggle. However, once Ezio actually began to understand Deadpool a little, he managed to get a bit of useful information out of him - including the fact that there was no major crime organization present in the multiverse. This was a big shock to him, as he had always been surrounded by prostitutes, hitmen, and thieves. Deadpool gave him a phone and the two began talking, and over time a plan began to form. That plan was finally put into action when Ezio met Shizuru at Demeter Plaza, where the two met after each stealing something from the market - Ezio out of necessity, and the young woman for her amusement. They struck up an amiable conversation, and when Ezio was finally convinced that Shizuru would make a perfect third member, he made a job proposal. She liked the idea of the faction, and later exchanged phone numbers with him for further co-ordination. Finally, the group of three went to the Faction Registration office to register The Finders. Ezio had already found them a base, which was an abandoned research facility underneath the moon that had been used as a line of defense against the Infected, accessible by a series of tunnels filled with dead corpses and skeletons. Ezio was the only one to sign with his actual name. They established their cover, set up operations, and became officially open for business. Involvement Ezio disappeared shortly after the formation of the faction, leaving Deadpool and Shizuru to pursue their own goals. Deadpool continued mercenary work, and in the process of doing so, met Dante. The two made plans to open a bar along with Viewtiful Joe. The trio planned and executed a hostile takeover of Tifa's Final Heaven, turning it into Deadpool and Dante's Viewtiful Bar and Grill. Left to her own devices, Shizuru infiltrated Multiverse Garden and successfully enrolled as a student. While there, she met and shared her dorm with Larxene, who had been more or less forcibly enrolled in the school. In light conversation, Shizuru left hints about her reasons for being in Garden: she intends to influence the student body by slowly spreading an anti Shy Guy sentiment, eventually creating an environment where citizens of the multiverse are sympathetic to the work of her faction. On Heart Day, the faction hosted a tournament for those new to the multiverse, as a front for a recruitment drive. The tournament started with an eight way free-for-all elimination match, with the last four combatants entering one-on-one semifinals. During the semifinals, Larxene killed Roll Light in what the Nobody maintains was an underestimation of her own power. The sight of the young robot's murder caused several enemies of Larxene to form a lynch mob - one of the Finder's lackeys among them. As reinforcements to break up the ensuing fight arrived, Shizuru suddenly turned on Larxene, whom she had been defending, and knocked her unconscious with a concussive blow. In denying the fighters their revenge, she was able to force the group to disband and leave. Soon after, Larxene was inducted into the faction. The faction continued to expand its influence and reach, setting up yet another front business in the Tower of Twilight - Finders Keepers - and reaching out to some of the multiverse's newer and ignored denizens. Mordecai was recruited as a fruit of these efforts, and Shizuru in particular managed to increase the faction's rollodex of contacts, even if they were not recruited outright. Amongst the various pet projects of the faction's individual members, their recent collective exploits include the kidnapping of Amaterasu, boosting their own profits through various events at the Bar & Grill, and even successfully robbing the Shy Guy Bank. Shortly afterwards, Underworld announced a sequel to the Heart Day Slugfest. Building off of the popularity of the previous year's tournament, as well as the profits garnered by their various endeavors and front businesses, the "Finders" secured a major venue for the event, but have also grown the tournament three-fold. Far removed from the underground brawl atmosphere of the original Slugfest, the event was publicized in most major areas of the multiverse, and the previous years' entrants and contenders were sent official invitations to attend once more. However, during the events that unfolded, the invitationals bracket quickly turned to disaster. Resulting in the dissapearence of Shiziru and Dante, as well as Larxene's death at the hands of A certain opportunistic robot, among half a dozen others. Although the latter returned to life, she left the faction out of frustration with the lack of progress towards their goals, and (in her words) "the blatant stupidity of certain faction members and their plans." With Mordecai missing as well, none of the faction members garthered back together, effectively meaning that the Second Heart Day Slugfest was the deathblow to the faction. Strategy/Objective The Underworld attempted, to a certain extent, to follow in the footsteps of the Shy Guys. They wanted to begin by seizing economic control by taking over the market of each territory - whether through business, crime, or both. Ezio's ultimate goal was to find whatever the Shy Guys have that took away his powers and exact revenge, but the faction was more focused on personal gains. A lack of cooridnation between them during the Second Heartday Slugfest resulted in the faction falling apart. Members * Deadpool * Shizuru * Dante * Mordecai Trivia * This was the only faction that has registered under a name different than their actual faction name. * Deadpool had replaced some of the chairs in the faction headquarters with explosive ones he made out of semtex. You needed to watch where you sat. * Jokingly, one of the faction's underlings had been referred to as the lynchpin of their whole operation - after all, who else could have managed to handle Deadpool's laundry and cook enough food to keep Dante happy? * Some of Ezio's possessions are still stashed about the labyrinthine Facility, even though he is thought to have departed long ago. See also * The Underworld NPCs/Followers External Links * Faction Headquarters * Member List * Treasury * Faction Registration Topic (None)Mis Category:Factions